When I See You Smile
by Lalenna
Summary: A charity event sees the CSI's doing things they NEVER thought they would. Eventually Sandle. Dedicated to Kegel.
1. Charity Event

Title: Charity Event

Disclaimer: The CSI characters do not belong to me. I still haven't even got around to getting the box sets and have to resort to lending them from a friend.

A/N: Short first part. I plan to run with this for the moment. ISBY has come to a grinding halt half way though the story. I have the ideas I just can't put them down to paper. If anyone thinks they can help with my writer's block please email or PM me and I'll love ya forever.

Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Kegel as it was her Sandle video that introduced me to the song and eventually the song gave me this fic. You rock girl!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The whole night shift gathered in the break room, waiting nervously for Ecklie to arrive. Everyone had received the urgent message to meet up in the break room at 10pm but no-one had a clue why they had all been gathered up. It wasn't just the CSI's either, Lab rats and officers filled all the available space in the room.

"What's this about Grissom?" Catherine snapped. She'd already had a hard day dealing with Lindsey and all she wanted to do was lose herself in a case, arrest the bad guy and go home back to bed. Instead here she was with everyone else waiting for this big announcement that didn't look like it would be coming any time soon.

"I don't know Catherine." Grissom replied. "If I did, I would have told you myself and you could all be out doing your jobs."

"Hey chill out a bit Cath, just think you could be standing waist high in Lake Mead dealing with the decomp that's been called in." Warrick said with a small laugh. "Not a pretty situation."

"Are Swing covering us until after this announcement Ecklie wants to give then?" Nick asked moving from where he and Greg had been talking to Sara about the case they had worked the night before and had yet to complete.

"Yes." Grissom answered looking back at the door wondering where Ecklie was and why after calling everyone together he was late.

Just as Catherine took in a breath to carry on complaining about having to wait, the door opened and Ecklie walked in carrying a massive pile of papers. A half hearted cheer lead by Greg and the lab-rats echoed around the room.

"Okay all, settle down please. You all have work to do, so this'll be quick." Ecklie said looking at the pile of papers in his hands and passing them around the room. He started talking before anyone had a chance to read the sheets. "As you all know, every year we raise money for certain charities in the Las Vegas area. This is normally done with a Charity Ball but this year the mayor has decided that we need to get more involved and personal with the public and instead of dressing up into a gown or tux and giving money, you'll instead be dressing up into costumes and performing a play to earn it."

The room erupted into chaos. Everyone called out their opinions and flat out refusals causing Ecklie to frown at then and stop his talking.

"Order people, PLEASE!" Ecklie yelled trying to settle the room so he could continue. When everyone finally stopped talking over everyone else Ecklie continued. "This play will be written, directed and acted by members of the day, swing and night shifts. It will also be a way for you getting to know other members of the lab that you don't usually have the chance to work with. Rehearsals will be mostly in your own time but I will allow those with main parts to have some time off if it is needed. Everyone will be involved I one way or another, even if I have you selling tickets, is that clear." Ecklie snapped the last sentence as his glare covered the room. Daring anyone to refuse.

"Jennifer Daniels from Days will be working with Nick Stokes from Night shift to write the script." Ecklie looked around to see Nick smiling smugly to Warrick. "You have two weeks to finish the script." With that news Nicks smile dropped. Then Ecklie looked at Catherine as he spoke again. "Catherine, you and Warrick will be casting people for the parts. Archie you will be on lighting and filming, the mayor wants copies of the show to sell after the event. Mia is our new wardrobe lady and Gil, you're on advertising the event to the public." Ecklie clapped his hands together and gave a brief dominating smile that said he would get the glory but they would do the work. "That's it guys, get to work." With that he turned and walked out of the break room leaving everyone still caught up in what he had just told them.

* * *

Hit the review buttom...If I get 6 reviews todaythen I'll update tomorrow...sound fair?


	2. Unknown Audition

Title: An Unknown Audition

Disclaimer: CSI belong to someone else…not me...I lend them occasionally and make then do my bidding. The lyrics in this part are for the song 'Collide' By Howie Day

Dedication: For Kegel.

* * *

"Welcome back Nicky," Warrick said as Nick jogged into the breifing room twenty minutes late for shift.

"Thanks man," Nick smiled before looking at Grissom. "Please say you have work for us. I never thought I'd miss work but three days off just to rewrite that stupid script. It was fine the first time round. And I missed that high profile murder, man I wanted in on that."

"There are always other bodies in Vegas Nick. Forget about the case you missed and concentrate on the one I give you. You and Sara have a decomp in a bathtub. Daughter came home after a weekend away and found her sister then. David and Brass are already making their way there."

Sara threw a questioning look at Grissom, this was the first time in months she hadn't been paired with Greg for a case. Greg couldn't work solo so unless Grissom had another case…

"I have paperwork to do, so find me in my office if I'm needed. Greg…" Grissom turned to the youngest CSI

"Yeah. I get it, the lab is backlogged and there are no other cases so I can guess where I'm going." Greg didn't sound thrilled by the prospect of working in the lab with Hodges but he threw a smile at everyone as he left the room. "Guess you'll all know where I am. See you guys later."

"Hey Griss, give the kid a break. Sara and Greg could have dealt with the decomp. I wouldn't have minded missing out." Nick said quietly and he looked at the card Grissom gave him that held all the information he had about the scene.

"Then you would have been here going over cold cases and the lab would still have been back-logged. That wouldn't have been pratical." Grissom sighed knowing that sending Greg back to the lab even for one shift would grate at the other CSI's.

"What about me and Catherine?" Warrick asked trying to defuse some of the tension that was slowly mounting.

"You're on Ecklie's project tonight. You and Cath have to read though the script and start thinking about auditions and casting people. Ecklie has said you have only a week to give him the names." Grissom replied before heading towards his office. "All of you better get started."

An hour later Catherine stared helplessly at the script. One week. The had one week to find people willing to act in front of an audience AND decide who was going to be who.

"This is going to be one hell of a long week isn't it." Warrick sighed and he stared at the long list of character names he had complied though out the reading.

"Okay," Catherine said as she took a steadying breath. "Small chunks. The main characters are…"

"Ryan and Sophie, our leads. Ryan's family, his Mom Emily, Pa John, brother Michael. Ryan's best mate Daniel. Sophie's family, Mom Patricia, Pa Derrick, Grandmother Catherine, do you think they were trying to hint something?" Warrick smiled as the familiar name cropped up.

"They better not have been." Catherine said with no humour in her voice. "Anyone else?"

"Sophie's two mates Karen and Libby." Warrick finished the main list. "We also have some small one or two liners as well"

"This is going to take forever. How are we meant to find people willing to act? The play's good, but we also have to find a male lead who can sing. It's impossible." Catherine sighed as she folded her arms across the table and rested her head on them.

"Not impossible, just difficult. Lets grab a coffee, go see how the others are doing and then come back and brain storm," Warrick suggested standing up and pushing Catherine to her feet.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," Catherine stood and lead the way to the break room.

"How's the casting going?" Nick asked from where he was sat holding a cup of steaming liquid.

"Don't ask. Nice script by the way." Catherine said grabbing a cup and filling it before sitting opposite Nick.

"How's the case? And where's Sara?" Warrick asked joining them.

"Sara's gone to talk to Greg. I think she a bit weird not working Greg after doing every case she's been given in the last few months with him. She's spent her break in the lab with him going over the case and sweet talking him into hurrying our results through." Nick answered. "In fact I better go get her so we can try and wrap the case up."

"We'll come too," Catherine got up to follow. "We should start sorting auditions and casting but I can't bare going back yet. At least a detour will give me another few minutes to think up ways to kill Ecklie."

The three of them were not surprised by the noise that filtered into the corridor the closer the got to the lab. What surprised them was the song that was playing. A bit to mellow for Greg's usual tastes.

"_I'm open, you're closed._

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again._

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide."_

Sara looked up from where she was laughing and seeing their faced laughed harder.

"I…I…You have an audience." Sara managed before she started laughing again as Greg's face steadily grew to a dark pink.

Catherine turned to Warrick and smiled. "Maybe it wont be as hard as you thought."

"Me, you were the one who…" Warrick stopped as Catherine cut him off.

"I think we have our Sophie and Ryan."

"Congrats guys," Catherine called out as she and Warrick left discussing working the other characters around Ryan and Sophie, leaving a nearly hysterical Nick and a very confused Sara and Greg sat wondering what on earth just happened.

* * *

Wow..I didn't expect so many review! Okay I need another..hmmm...8 before the next update. If I get them for when I get back from babysitting I'll put up the next part late tonight. So hit thew button and let me knowwhat you think...R2R's for the last chapter will be sent out later today. I havent forgotten all you lovely people- Lenna


	3. Finding Out

Title: Finding Out

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm saving for Uni so I can't evenbuy Eric yet :(

Dedication: For Kegel.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit late...babysitting was mad last night. Next part will be up later tonight and I'll also R2R everyone...sorry I havent had time yet with school, babysitting and work which I'm just about to leave for. Tonight I'll have a night in with access to the internet so I will R2R. Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far

Please all check out my new CSI fic project CSI Valentine…addy ison my profile page

I'd lovefor more people to sign-up so please do if you have the time. Anywayz on with the story...

* * *

"I'M WHAT!" Sara yelled at Catherine as she calmly handed Sara a copy of the script, a cast list and a list of rehearsal times. 

"You're playing Sophie in the Charity play." Catherine said with a smile. "And you can't refuse, Ecklie's already agreed to the cast list. Catherine didn't mention that she and Warrick had spent more than an hour fighting for Sara and Greg to be the leads before he finally gave in.

"But I can't act; I didn't even go to the auditions." Sara said slightly quieter now noticing the looks she was receiving from others walking for the corridors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Well you remember when Warrick, Nick and I walked into the lab and he was signing to you…we sort of counted that as your audition." Catherine said with an apologetic look. It wasn't fair but both Sara and Greg had been so much like the characters they were looking to find, and Greg could sing. They hadn't managed to find anyone better for the parts.

"That wasn't real. That was just Greg messing about, and anyway, I CAN'T ACT." Sara stressed the point really hoping that Catherine would say 'Okay then we'll find someone else for the part'. It didn't happen.

"Don't worry so much Sara. It'll be fun and Ecklie has already found and acting teacher to go though the basics with you in your rehearsals."

"I'm not going to be able to get out of this am I?" Sara asked with a sigh.

"Out of what?" Greg asked coming up to Sara with a grin.

"Just the person I wanted." Catherine smiled handing over another bundle of papers to Greg. "That's you script, rehearsal schedule and cast list."

Greg just looked at the papers.

"It looks like we've been cast as the leads for the Charity play." Sara explained before Greg could ask all the same questions she had.

"But I didn't…"

"Cath caught you signing in the lab remember. Apparently that was an audition." Sara again answered before he had fully finished the question.

"Oh. That's kinda cool I guess. I haven't acted in a bit so don't expect me to be brilliant." Greg said flicking though the script. "Oooah…I get to kiss Sara!"

"You've acted before?" Both Sara and Catherine looked at him.

"Wait a sec, he gets to what!" Sara said turning to Catherine, realising what Greg had just said.

"Yes, I've acted before," Greg blushed realising that he had spoken out loud.

"This I have to hear," Catherine laughed .

"It was a long time ago and I'm not talking about it." Greg said, his tone saying that he wouldn't be worn down by Catherine's interrogation skills.

"Okay, back to me now," Sara said, saving Greg as she threw a glare at Catherine.

"Hey, blame Nick for the script. That was his doing not mine." Catherine said knowing what it was that had worked up Sara.

"Hey don't worry about it Sara," Greg smiled. "Just remember its all an act and I'll be the perfect gentleman."

"You better be or you'll end up the next crime scene." Sara replied without the smile Greg had hoped for. "The first rehearsal's after shift. Great, not only do I have to work but I get less sleep too, as if I don't get little enough already" Sara sighed.

"Speaking of work I need to find Grissom. I'll see you guys later." Catherine said leaving Greg and Sara still talking in the hall way.

"Don't worry Sar, it's probably just a group meet." Greg tried to reassure her. "We'll see who playing who, meet our acting coach, and maybe do some group exercises. It's unlikely that we'll even open the script."

"You better be right Sanders, if not you'll be in trouble." Sara said.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make thew world go round...Shall wego for 10 this time round? Yes, lets. 10 reviews then I'll post the next part. 

As for all the people who have meantioned acting, I also have a background in it. I was coming home on the bus the other day and this scene got into my head and thats what the whole story it leading to. Those who mentioned Greg and signing...hey I would complain if he sang to me...I think it would sound amazing lol


	4. The First Rehearsal

Title: The First Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I hate saying this but NOT MINE!

Dedication: For Kegel

A/N: A few OC's in this chapter…don't worry the only one of any real importance is Amanda, the acting coach, who will appear quite a bit. I spend most of the time I was writing this reminiscing about my acting but I was also watching Season 2 of Tru Calling.

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Sara sighed as she followed Greg into the building there rehearsals were to be held.

"Yes." Greg gave the same answer he'd given her two minutes before. "Now if you stop complaining, you might even have some fun." Greg said with a look of mock horror.

"Oh be quiet," Sara glared at him as she shoved him though the doors into the community centre.

"And I'm taking it that these two are Ryan and Sophie our leading lovelies." Greg and Sara looked up in surprise at the person who had spoken.

The female was petite, Sara noticed as she automatically scanned the woman, with large green eyes and cinnamon hair that reached her hips and swayed as she moved towards them. Confidence showed in her movements and voice as she introduced herself as Amanda Sawyer, their acting coach.

"Hi, I'm Greg Sanders and this is Sara Sidle," Greg introduced them each with a smile.

"Well we were just starting so make your way to the circle." Amanda said as she walked back to the others.

"Well everyone," Amanda started as the three of them joined the circle. "This is it. Today we'll start with introductions, some simple group activities and we'll see how well everyone can project their voices and go from there. We have eight weeks until opening night and I will expect everyone to be perfect well before then. You should all have your scripts by now; I want you to go over them for a few hours each day, in five weeks I expect you to know the script back to front. Now on with the introductions. I want each of you to introduce yourself, who your character is, what your job is, what you hope to achieve from doing this show and a strange fact about yourself." Amanda finished with a nod to the guy beside her.

"I'm Jamie Scott, I'm playing Daniel, Ryan's best friend, I'm a cop, I don't really know what I want to achieve I just thought it's be a laugh and a strange fact…ummm…I have a birthmark on my knee," Jamie finished with a shrug. Before the next person started.

The introductions continued, Greg and Sara already knowing a few slightly from work and others, such as Jim Brass, who was playing Sophie's father and Dr Robbins who was playing Ryan's, they knew very well. Finally it was Sara's turn.

"Umm…I'm Sara." Sara started with a nervous look around the circle. "I'm playing Sophie. I'm a CSI Level 3. I just wanna get though this without embarrassing myself too much. The strangest fact about me is that I actually enjoy working with Greg." Sara finished with a smile to Greg.

"Hey, not nice," Greg said poking his tongue out at her. " Anyways now that I've finished being insulted…I'm Greg, Greggo, Lab-rat, anything you wanna call me…we've all heard some of the things Sara's called me over the years so go from there. I'm an ex-lab-rat and currently a CSI Level 1, my strange fact is that I know Sara secretly likes my flirting." Several people gave a small laugh as Sara blushed slightly.

As Amanda finished laughing she turned to the group. "That was great everyone. Okay next we'll to some group trust exercises. I want you to go into pairs. The shortest I want to close their eyes and fall back. The taller ones will catch you as you fall. If there is any hesitation on either part, I want you to talk to each other, build trust."

"I'm with Sara!" Greg said as he jumped over to her and grabbed her hand pulling her into a clear area of the hall. He spun her round "Close your eyes."

Sara did as she was told but froze when she should have relaxed ready to fall back. "I can't."

Suddenly Greg's arms were around Sara's waist and his breath on her neck.

"What are…"

"Shhhh. What are you so scared of?" Greg whispered in her ear

"Getting hurt again," Sara said shocked into honesty.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Greg said as he raised his head and kissed her hair softly. Sara felt a gentle tugging at her waist and slowly she fell back until Greg held her. Sara opened her eyes and smiled as Greg pulled her upright.

"I guess that wasn't too bad," Sara admitted after another three turns, when Amanda finally called a stop.

"Okay, now onto the fun part. When acting you take on the role of someone or something else, so everyone pull a slip out of the hat and that's your next task…to impersonate whoever or whatever you slip tells you" Amanda said passing the wicker bonnet hat around, watching each face that they pulled out their slip. "Okay, we'll start with Sara. Tell us what your slip says then act it out."

"Uh. It says model but I can't do this," Sara looked unsure of herself as she continued to look at the slip.

"Of course you can," Amanda said walking over to Sara. "How does a model look? Act? Walk? Take all that in and become that image, become a model. It's simple."

"It's not." Sara argued her hands already finding her hips.

"Okay then, just copy me. Head up, back straight, chest up, one foot directly in front of the other, sway your hips and smile." Amanda said as she walked the length of the hall looking the image of a elfin model.

"I can't do that!" Sara exclaimed.

"Just do it Sara." Amanda said in a sharp tone that Sara knew from experience with Ecklie she shouldn't disobey. Closing her eyes, Sara took a deep breath and did as she was told. Opening her eyes she could see Greg smiling as he looked at her, Sara looked to the floor knowing from Greg's face that she must look really stupid.

"Look up Sara," Amanda coached as she followed the other woman, "and smile. Good. That's right. Okay Sara, well done. Dr Robbins, if you can go next please"

Sara thankfully sat down in the chair Greg had pulled out for her. "I am never doing that again." She muttered.

* * *

Okay guys...another 10 reviews before I update. I'm having to work around work exams and school so be nice and let me know if ya reading.


	5. Play Acting

Title: Play Acting

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: For Kegel

A/N: Okay I HAVE to rant here as I have nowhere else too right now and I've been fuming since I watched the news tonight...I think it's a disgrace that Oakwood isn't being prosecuted for what happened to Hayley Williams. Oakwood's statement said they were please they werent beingcrimally prosecuted andthat their thoughts are with the family as always…I don't think they were on the family the day they opened the ride that killed their daughter, who was one of the nicest people I know. It's taken them almost 2 years to come to the conclusion they arent going to do anything about her death.

Sorry guys but I had to throw that out there. I was typing this part when I found out on the news just now and I'm babysitting so I have no one to scream at. Anywayz...sorry again and on with the story...

* * *

"I'm shattered," Sara complained as she fell into the seat next to Greg, closing her eyes hoping to sleep though her 'lunch' break. Getting no response she opened her eyes again frowning "What are you reading?"

"The script," came Greg short reply as he handed her the coffee he had just poured for himself. Sara looked at the cup then back at him.

"But this is yours."

"Have it, it would have been my third." Greg explained going quite again as he turned to the next page.

"Is the plot okay?" Sara asked hoping it wasn't going to be anything to bad involved with the exception of the acting that she couldn't do.

Greg looked up in surprise. "You haven't read though it yet?"

"No. Should I have?" Sara smiled as she took her first sip of the coffee.

"It might be a good idea to." Greg smiled. Sara was going to go mad when she read the full script.

"So, what's it about?" Sara asked curious to know but not wanting to wait until she got the time to read though the script. Greg thought of a way to explain with Sara killing the messenger.

"Okay, so you have Ryan and Sophie, our characters. Ryan is a bad ass kid with a taste for bad ass chicks, parties, hot wiring cars and spending nights in a cell…well actually he doesn't enjoy that too much but he does get into a lot of trouble, he's at the bottom end of the social ladder and doesn't care." Greg started explaining his character to Sara. "Sophie is the exact opposite. Has a few close friend but always followed by crowds of by guys and girls, she belongs to a high powered family so everyone wants to get close her." Greg smiled as he tried to picture Sara at the centre of attention of a large group. She'd hate it but like it our not that's what she would be doing on opening night. "What people do know," Greg continued, "is that her family isn't as perfect as she makes out, she spends most of her time alone, and her family isn't close, unlike Ryan's. She distrusts everyone because they all want to get close to her because, as the saying goes, 'it's not what you know, it's who you know'. She doesn't know until near the end but even her best friend is betraying her. She wants to escape, but doesn't know how to, until she meets Ryan. He's not interested but she eventually starts getting at him, then everything comes out about what her best mate did and everyone turns on Sophie. Ryan sticks up for her but she ends up running from him, she's scared he'll hurt her too. Ryan sings a song to her and they kiss and make up, and face the world together." Greg's eyes caught Sara's as he finished, he smiled as a faint blush crept up her cheeks. "The end."

"I guess the plots okay," Sara said looking away from Greg. "That's going to be so much extra work, to learn all the lines and everything, and I can already tell how bad the acting lessons are going to be." Sara sighed as she grabbed Greg's script and flicked though the pages, noticing for the fist time how often her characters name appeared.

"The coaching lessons will get better, once you get used to them and just think of learning the script as processing a crime scene. Small sections first, bring everything you know together, re-read the case to make sure you have everything, and then present your part of the case to a jury. Easy." Greg smiled proud of his on the spot example.

"Greg, you're mad." Sara laughed. "I still don't think I can do it," she sighed.

"I'll help. We can make a game of it," Greg beamed at her. "We have to act in character when we talk to anyone on the lab and we can start learning lines after shift. We can start with the part where you confess your undying love for me."

"Where I what…that better not be in the script. I gonna kill…"

"Don't worry Sar, it's not," Greg laughed but stopped seeing the look Sara gave him. "Sorry, couldn't help it. You really do need to read the script ya know."

"I will, I just have to find the time." Sara said unconvincingly.

"What are you doing after shift?" Greg asked her looking at his watch and realising that their break was almost over.

"Nothing," Sara responded automatically. The regretted it at the look in Greg's eyes.

"Okay, you can come over mine. I'll cook dinner and we can go over lines after shift." Greg told her and for once Sara didn't disagree with his suggestion of dinner. "We can play act on shift too. It'll help get you into character."

"We're meant to be working Greg, not play acting." Sara said pushing herself off of the sofa.

"We can do both, I won't interfere with work much, the most interference will be me telling you to stay in character." Greg said knowing she would read it as a challenge.

"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to stay in character for a shift?" Sara glared at him.

"I'm saying you wouldn't be able to stay in it for half a shift, Sidle." Greg said tilting his head back and hooking his thumbs onto his jeans, effortlessly slipping into the person he saw Ryan as.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that if I were you," Sara smiled at him, "I'm of a higher station, remember?" With that Sara turned and headed out of the break room throwing a confident smile and a small wave at Nick who was just about to enter.

"Was that Sara or her twin?" Nick asked Greg.

"Why ask me, man? Do you think I'd know someone like that?" Greg stopped the laugh that was forming at the look on Nick's face as he left the room.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. Hopefully my fowl mood didn't slip into the story…if it did, I'm sorry. Review please…My review numbers are dropping each part…is that saying something about my writing? Let me know if anything needs to be worked on. 

Next part will be up tomorrow night.

-An extreamly upset and annoyed Lenna


	6. Challenge

Title: Challenge

Disclaimer: Not mine

Dedication: For Kegel

A/N: Suspension, life and driving tests you get the picture…sorry this took so long. Updates will be random for the next…3 weeks at least. I have 3 portfolios for Media and 2 for Business to be in within the next month. Psychology coursework to do next week (Its on CSI!) and revision to start for the 4 A-Level exams I have in the summer to start sometime soon. CSI Valentine to finish and my last CSI Project until the summer to start…Its gonna be hectic lol. I'll update when I can but please don't think I've forgotten or given up if I don't update for a bit.

* * *

Hodges looked up when Sara walked into the lab, then back down at the evidence, before doing a double take. 

"Umm…is that you Sara?" He asked just making sure Sara didn't have a twin he didn't know about.

"Yeah," Sara smiled at him looking confused.

"You just look…ummm…different." Hodges mumbled before concentrating on the trace he had been studying.

"There's nothing different about me David." Sara smiled at him as she stepped closer. Sara let her eyes dropped to the floor after a few seconds trying to hide her embarrassment. It was a lie. She had put on some make-up that she had found at the bottom of her bag and tied her hair away from her face letting only a few strands frame the side of her head. And okay, maybe the top she had lent from Catherine had something to do with it. When she had enlisted the other CSI's help she hadn't expected Catherine to go for it let alone give her a full make over in five minutes flat. She was now wearing the black jeans she had come to work in, a pair of black high heels and a red top that dipped dangerously low in Sara's opinion but she was pulling it off. Just. She was actually eager for the meeting Grissom had arranged for the end of shift. It would be great to see Greg's face when he saw her; she just had to avoid him until the end of the shift.

"Here are your results Sara." Hodges said passing a sheet of paper to her still eyeing her suspiciously.

"Thanks David." Sara threw him another smile. " You're a star."

Hodges frowned as he watched the brunette leave. Several minutes later Nick walked in with Warrick.

"…Something's defiantly up with Greg." Nick finished shaking his head.

"And Sara," Hodges butted in.

"What?" Warrick looked at him.

"Sara was acting all…girly." Hodges gave up on finding a better word to suit the normally feisty female.

"I wonder what's up with them." Warrick frowned hoping to bump into his friends before the end of shift so he could see this change for himself.

"So Dr Rob, what's up with our vic?" Greg asked flicking though some papers on Dr Robbins desk.

"Come have a look," Dr Robbins started towards the examination room wondering slightly at the new name. Greg slowly followed not looking to interested. " Are you okay Greg?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I just have better things to do than this." Greg tried not to laugh at the look on Dr Robbins face.

"What?" The doctor had to ask for a repeat.

"It's not that hard to understand. I'm bored. Got anything more interesting?

Or shall I send Sidle down, this is more her thing, ya know, the people thing you have going. Laters." Greg couldn't hold in the laughter as the doctor turned to look at him, jaw almost hitting the floor.

"Are you ready?" Greg asked as Sara walked up to him at the end of the shift. A smug smile on her face.

"Ready for what?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Learn lines, dinner and script reading. Remember?" Greg said with a small frown as he grabbed a set of keys and his wallet out of his locker

"Why would I even consider dinner with you?" Sara replied grabbing her own things. Greg laughed.

"Very good Sidle, did better then I thought you would for a stuck up snob. Anyway dinner, now, mine, and _I'm_ driving." Greg walked out of the door towards his car. Greg was sat there a few minutes before Sara left the lab and headed for her car, Greg waited for her to get what ever she needed flicking though the radio to try and find something 'Ryan' would listen to, looking up after settling on a heavy rock station Greg saw Sara's car slipping out of the car park and into the traffic.

"What the…" Greg threw the car into gear and followed Sara.

Fifthteen minutes later Greg pulled up next to Sara. "What happened to mine, dinner, and learning ya lines Sidle." Greg asked as he got out of the car and followed Sara up the path.

"Do you really think I'd go to your place?" Sara threw back.

"Ha ha Sara."

"Actually, I knew you'd follow and I need my script. Have plenty of food so we might as well just stay and do this at mine." Sara said opening a door to the small one story building she called home.

"Not the sort of place I'd see you in," Greg commented. The place was spacious, it had a decent size kitchen, two bedrooms and study and a living room as well as a small patch of grass that of tidied up might be called a garden."

"Why?" Sara asked puzzled.

"It's more spacious. You spend more time at work that here so I thought you'd have a tiny one bedroomed glorified closest. Actually my isn't even glorified, its just a closet." Greg explain going off on a tangent along the way.

"I don't sleep well, I need room to move about," was all Sara said on the subject. Greg didn't ask for any more information but instead made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"I guess I can make something from this lot," Greg said taking different cartons and packages out of the fridge.

"What…"

"I told you I was making you dinner so get your script and start reading it over, we'll work on lines after food." Greg said pushing Sara out of the kitchen before turning back to look at his ingredients.

Sara grabbed her script from on top of her bookcase and settled down to read though it slowly downing out the noises of Greg humming and clashing around in the kitchen.

_Sophie: I just wish they would leave me alone._

_Libby: But what can you expect when you have the family you have? People to leave you alone and pretend you don't exist. Plus your hot, clever, a cheerleader and dating the cutest guy in the town._

_Karen: Libby has a point ya know Soph._

_Libby: I always have a point_

_Sophie: You always think you have a point._

_Libby: Hey!_

_Karen: Any what are we up to tonight?_

_Sophie: I don't feel like going out. You guys go._

_Karen: Not again._

_Libby: Isn't this like the third time this week you 'don't feel like it'. People expect to see you out, not holed up in this place._

Sara felt her eyes dropping as she continued to read. Another ten minutes and she had sunk into the darkness of sleep.

Greg smiled as he saw the sleeping woman, script still open, curled up on the sofa.

* * *

A/N: Awwww…cute image of Sara everyone. Review and I'll update asap. Thanks for all the reviews so far…Keep them going. - Lenna 


End file.
